Life Goes On: Or So You Thought
by happydemonhobo
Summary: Complete: Picks up after Atsumaru:Just when the team thought they could move on and live normal lives, Koenma and fate brings them back together to help King Enki in the Makai. Kurama & Hiei. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to the creator and such.

Summary: Pick up after **Atsumaru**: Just when the team thought they could move on and live normal lives, Koenma and fate brings them back together to help King Enki in the Makai.

Rated: **M**

**Life goes on…or so you thought**

**Chapter 1: Predicaments…**

"Hiei!" The red head gasped through panted breath. Finding himself in a predicament he never thought he would find himself in.

It had all started that morning when Hiei came back to Kurama's apartment after running an errand for Mukuro. The fire demon was not in a good mood upon his return and didn't seem to want to talk about it.

The fox knew what would help his little moody demon and since it was barely noon, he asked Hiei if he would like to go sparring on the temple grounds, which is where he found himself in his predicament.

He would be the first to admit that life was at a stand still. As he and Hiei began sparring, he thought back to the past year. After Hiei had surprised him in coming back to the Ningenkai and professing his love for him, there had been that whole thing with Yomi, and to finish that off, the news that they were no longer needed by Koenma. After all that was said and done, they found themselves in a same old, same old routine because there was no action. Kurama still worked for his step-father, but still only part time after turning down the offer to take over the office, which his step-father told him he was more than ready. Hiei still came and went with his routine of running every time Mukuro called, but his border patrol job had ended. The red head wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, for the fire demon was bored, which led to many days alone in the apartment while he was at work. He had tried to tell the fire demon to go out and see Yusuke and Keiko at their restaurant, but Hiei said he didn't want to disturb them. Just a month ago Yusuke had announced their engagement. The wedding was set for the last Saturday in June, which was now only two weeks away. Kurama was to be a groom, Kuwabara was best-man and Hiei had turned down the request to be the other groom, saying he would not be in the 'stupid ningen' thing. Though Kurama knew he would at least be there, if only in the shadows. He wondered if Hiei had heard that Kuwabara was going to propose to Yukina at the reception.

"Are you ready to tell me what is bothering you?" Kurama asked, flicking his right wrist, which held the rose-whip, towards the fire demon.

"NO!" Hiei cried in answer, while easily avoiding the whip and coming in with his counter move.

Kurama barely missed the blade coming at his head, seeing a few pieces of red hair fall as the blade swept past. Realizing the demon was serious in his sparring and not wanting to make the mistake that would cost him said head, literally, he shut up and put everything he had into retaliating.

Kurama didn't use the forest around him for several reasons. One being, Hiei never seem to like the fact that he could almost always win by just calling the living material out of the blue and wrapping him, thus ending the sparring before it even started, frustrating the hell out of Hiei, leading to him leaving. And second, he liked being able to sharpen his wits by not relying on the foliage, letting him build his fighting skills outside of that.

Sometime during all the running, dodging and near misses, on both sides, Kurama got rid of the rose-whip and replaced it with his grass-sword. He had made it longer than usual to match the length of Hiei's katana and had wrapped it with a thicker vine, making it a little sturdier.

Hiei was on the offense now, leaving the red head no choice but to go on the defense. The fox managed to block blow for blow, only having enough time in between to re-grow the grass and vines that broke from the forcefulness of the katana. The fire demon's speed kept getting faster and faster until green eyes could barely see him. With sweat rolling down his back and dripping in his eyes, Kurama kept defending until he lost control of his stability and fell over a large rock on the ground, landing with a thud on his back. For some reason, the red head had the instinct to throw his grass-sword up, just in time to block the katana at the junction where his neck met his shoulder. The force of the blade made all but a few pieces of grass and vines snap and he closed his eyes in waiting for the sharp blade to cut his tender flesh, thus getting him into his predicament.

He'd not realized he'd cried out until the blade was gone and he opened his eyes to see crimson ones staring at him in disgust.

"You call that a workout, you're getting weak." Hiei spat, even though he was breathing heavy and had sweat running down his body, his blue tank top unable to hold anymore of the liquid.

Kurama stood and took deep quiet breaths, remaining calm as he turned his grass-sword back to seeds and placed them in his hair. He removed his shirt, tossing it to the side and reached again in his hair bringing out a rose.

"Do you wish to continue?" He asked, taking a defensive stance, his eyes and voice showing indifference to the remark made about his weakness.

"No." Was all he heard as the fire demon turned and blurred away.

Kurama sighed, placing the rose back in his hair before retrieving his shirt and walking to the temple.

When he made it to the top of the stairs, he felt a familiar presence and stepped in to see Yusuke sitting on the floor with his back against Puu, sipping tea. Across from the low round table in front of him sat Genkai.

"Hello Yusuke." The red head said, sliding the door closed behind him. When he made eye contact he could see a stunned, yet confused, maybe even a haunted look in the former tantei's eyes.

"Hey yourself." Yusuke said, sitting his cup on the table. Puu raised his head that had been on the raven haired's shoulder and made a puu sound in greeting.

"Hello to you too Puu and to you as well Genkai." Kurama said with a small smile on his lips.

"Huh." Genkai said, taking a big slurp a tea, thus her way of saying 'welcome.'

"Having a lover's spat?" The raven haired asked.

"What makes you say that Yusuke?" The red head said cocking his head. Wondering what it was about his looks that would make the raven haired say that.

Yusuke tapped the left side of his neck with two fingers in answer.

Kurama's hand slowly went to his own left side and his fingers came back sticky with blood. With the adrenalin coursing through his system and the slight fear of what Hiei had done, he'd not realized blood had been drawn, the smell finally hitting his nostrils.

"We were sparring and I slipped." Kurama said, which was the truth, but from the look on their faces, he knew they didn't quite believe him.

Deciding to shift the subject, Kurama asked his own question. "Well with the look on your face, I take it that you are not fairing much better with Keiko."

"Yeah…well…I might as well tell you, word will get out soon enough." Yusuke said, staring down at the floor while absently running a hand over Puu's neck.

"What is wrong Yusuke?" Kurama asked with concern, taking a seat next to his friend and hoping it was nothing serious.

"Keiko's pregnant."

Kurama knew his remark was going to hit a nerve, but he said it anyways. "Congratulations Yusuke but…isn't that something that happens during the honeymoon?"

"Shut up fox boy!" Yusuke stammered, turning to give the red head a glare. Kurama even felt a glare from Puu.

"I am sorry Yusuke, but is it not happy news?" He said softly in apology.

"I don't know." Yusuke started. "I mean, I want children, I just didn't think it would happen this soon." His hand went lazily back to rubbing Puu's neck.

"Were you using protection?" Kurama asked.

"YES!" Yusuke exclaimed sitting straight up to address the fox. "She's on birth control."

"I see." Kurama said. "It is not unheard of for a woman on birth control to get pregnant."

"Yeah, I know, I've heard of it happening, I just never thought it would happen to us." Yusuke sighed and fell back into his spirit-beast.

"Yusuke, if you two do not think you are ready, there are ways." Kurama said softly and broke eye contact. He didn't want to hit that nerve, but Yusuke didn't seem to mind the statement.

"Oh no…we're going to keep him. It's just her parents can't find out until after the wedding. She's only a week or so, so she won't be showing during the wedding and then we can say she got pregnant during the honeymoon." He said.

"I see." The red head said again in understanding. "You seem to have thought it out, yet you still seem to be worried." He added, looking back to the raven haired and seeing all the emotions on the young face.

Yusuke said in an almost dreading woe. "Ha…I'll be worried for the rest of my life." But he perked up when he said. "But yeah, there is something we've been thinking about and since you're here, I might as well ask."

"If it is possible Yusuke, I will do anything I can." Kurama told him, placing a hand on the boy's arm in comfort.

"Could you…?" Yusuke started, but then seem to be at a lost on how to continue.

The red head didn't say anything and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I talked to Keiko and she agreed that…well…will you be his god-father?" Yusuke finished and then turned his head away as if he was scared to hear an answer.

"Yusuke." Kurama said in a whispered gasp. "I would be honored." He said, squeezing the arm under his hand and waiting until the boy turned to look at him before adding. "I would be honored, really, but why me and not Kuwabara?"

"Well…like I said." Yusuke said with a shrug. "We talked about the possibility of the child having my…" He lowered his head, but then decided the walls and ceiling looked more interesting.

Kurama let a small smile come to his lips and placed his hands on either side of his friend's face, drawing full attention to him.

"I understand." The red head said. "You and Keiko are assuming the child will be male and that he will have inherited your demon traits. You feel that if I was in his life and he feels the need to talk to someone, when he feels he can not talk to his father, he will come to me, his god-father."

Relief washed over Yusuke's face and he sighed, bringing his hands up to cover the ones on his face.

Removing their hands, Yusuke asked. "How do you do that?"

"Do what Yusuke?" Green eyes blinked.

"Know exactly what I am thinking?" The raven haired smirked.

"It is a gift." The red head smiled.

"Yeah well, whatever it is, 'thank you'." Yusuke said, letting out a held breath that he didn't even know he was holding and slumped back into Puu. "We talked until late into the night and we decided that if he did get my traits, that you being half ningen also, you would be best to help him understand. Plus he would get to know Hiei and he could also help. I mean I trust Kuwabara and he will be in his life, it's just that I don't think he could handle the…I don't know…the 'development'…'changes'…whatever you call it. I mean you are old and wise and calm, patience and will live longer…" He went back to studying the floor lost in thought as he rambled.

"Thank you." Kurama said, putting an end to the thinking/rambling. "It would be my pleasure in helping him grow and nurture his abilities."

"Thank you." Yusuke said in general relief and reached over to hug the red head.

Kurama pulled back, placing a kiss to the raven haired's forehead.

They heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Koenma standing in the doorway. They also noticed that Genkai was not around, having left sometime during their talk.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid spirit world needs your help."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conflicts…**

"Spirit world needs your help." Koenma, in his teenage form said, walking over to the two.

"Hey, I no longer work for you, so go find someone else." Yusuke said indignantly. "I have my own problems now." He said, pushing away from Kurama so he could get up and stand face to face with his former boss.

"I have no choice." Koenma said with a soft plea. "King Enki requested Lord Urameshi's help and with what he told me, I have to agree, you need to go to the Makai."

"Whoa now." Yusuke said, holding up his hands. "Slow down, you said you need me, then turn around and say King Enki needs me, which is it?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips in anger and confusion.

"King Enki came to me with a problem. He asked if I could help by getting you to assist in aiding in a conflict that's going on. Knowing you're considered a Lord there and will have influence." Koenma informed.

"What conflict?" Yusuke asked. "And how in the hell can I help, I haven't been back there in a long time, I don't know what's going on." He stated.

"Let's have a seat and I'll explain what I know." Koenma said and didn't even ask permission, just walked over and took a seat at the table, flaring his cape behind him before crossing his legs and grabbing an empty cup to pour some tea.

"Geez, help yourself." Yusuke huffed, sitting back down.

"I will leave you two alone. I need to get cleaned up." Kurama said and went to stand, but before he could turn and leave Koenma said.

"Just so you know, King Enki has asked for Mukuro's help and she's agreed to send Hiei." The Lord said, not looking at the red head.

'So that is what has the little demon all upset.' Kurama thought, but said out loud. "Well, it must be important. I wish you luck Yusuke." He went to leave.

"Hey, you want to come and help…if I decide to go?" Yusuke hollered.

"No thank you Yusuke. I have no wish to return to the Makai anytime soon." The red head replied, sliding the door close.

a)a)a)a)

Kurama had stopped the blood flow on his neck, but unfortunately not before it had made a stain on his shirt. So walking home he pulled his hair over to the left side of his shoulder to hide it.

When he made it home, he opened the door and heard movement upstairs. By the time he closed the door and went to the kitchen to get a drink, he heard the shower start. Putting his glass down, he headed upstairs, but was going to wait until the fire demon got done in the shower before taking his. When he hit the landing however, he heard a voice in his head. _'Took you long enough, are you going to join me?' _He smiled and proceeded to undress. Going into the bathroom, he made to pull the curtain back, but was instead hugged from behind.

"Got you." Hiei said and began kissing the sweat drenched back.

"Yes you did, shall we get into the shower before we lose the hot water." Kurama said, stepping in.

Hiei let go so they could both step in. Kurama turned to the water and began wetting his hair so he could wash it. Hiei stood back and watched as his lover washed and wondered why the red head was being distant with him. He knew the fox might be upset about the comment he'd made while sparring, but he also knew that the fox was use to his antics, especially when it came to sparring.

When Kurama pulled his hair up to get the soap through it, the fire demon noticed dried blood on the fox's neck. He pulled Kurama around and stared. The red head, having not been prepared to be turned, almost slipped and the smaller figure had to grab his waist to steady him.

"What?" He said, putting his hands back in his soapy hair, he's eyes closed because of the soap on his face.

"Where did that come from?" Hiei asked, pointing even though he couldn't be seen.

"Where did what come from?" Kurama replied, dipping his head back to get the soap out of his hair and off his face. When he succeeded, he wiped his face with his hand and looked to the black haired.

"That…there was dried blood on your neck and I can see the remains of a small cut." Hiei said, taking his finger and tracing the faint line that would be gone within a day.

"Do you not remember?" Kurama asked.

"Remember what." Hiei blinked, looking into the green eyes.

"You do not remember having your blade at my neck and saying I was weak." Kurama said with confusion.

"But I didn't do that." Hiei said softly, cocking his head, looking just as confused.

"Yes, you did." Kurama said with a reassuring nod.

Hiei stood there a moment thinking before saying. "I remember having you pinned and saying what I did, but…I'm sorry." He looked up at the red head, saying. "I didn't realize I drew blood. I will wait for you to finish." And went to get out, but was pulled back into in embrace.

"Got you." Kurama said and began placing his own kisses to the fire demon's neck and shoulder.

"You're not mad?" He heard.

"No koi, I am not. Something is bothering you and you were distracted. It was my fault for slipping." Kurama said, now knowing what might be bothering the little demon and that it truly was an accident.

"I could have really hurt you." Hiei whispered, relaxing into the red head's chest.

"You did not and if I thought I was truly in danger, I would have retaliated." Kurama said, continuing to place kisses, but this time to the top of the head.

"Can I make it up to you?" Hiei asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurama smiled.

"Let's finish showering and I'll decide." Hiei answered, turning around so he could pull the red head into a kiss.

Things heated up before they could get out of the bathroom and they ended up making love on the floor, which led to another shower.

When they did make it downstairs, Kurama made them something to eat and they ate sitting on the couch watching TV.

Hiei turned off the TV and turned to face the red head.

"I think I'm ready to talk."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Part of the Problem…**

"Okay, so what's got you all in a pickle that you need my help?" Yusuke asked, pouring more tea for himself.

"Like I said, King Enki needs your help." Koenma stated, sitting his mug down.

"Well… I might as well tell you some things first, before you get on your high horse." Yusuke started, he didn't even give the demi-god a look before continuing. "Keiko and I are getting married in two weeks. If I decide to help in this little conflict, it better not take to long. Out of all the things I've done to her and all the grief and such, I will not leave her standing at the alter…especially pregnant." He made eye contact at the last remark.

Koenma's eyebrow went up at the news. "I understand and congratulations. I will fill you in on everything I know and you can decide."

Yusuke nodded for him to continue.

"First, as you well know, there were three 'kings' of the Makai." Again Yusuke nodded, for he was the 'heir' to one of those 'kings'. "What you don't know and not many others do either, is that there was a fourth so called 'king.'" Koenma watched Yusuke's eyebrow go up and knew he had the former tantei's attention. "Hundreds of years ago Lord Taiga, ruled the fourth region of the Makai. For many years the four lived and worked in harmony until the fighting and arguing got out of hand. Taiga decided to pack up and leave, not wanting to be involve in a power struggle."

"I take it something's changed." Yusuke wondered.

"Yes…she wants to be the next Queen of the Makai." Koenma said.

"Well, she's got every right to compete in the next tournament." The raven haired reminded him.

"That's where the problems start. Do you realize that the next tournament is less than a month away?" Koenma asked.

Yusuke let out a low whistle, looking down at his mug. He was the one to make the laws and rules when it came to the tournament. Every three years the tournament was held to select the next 'king' of the Makai. Time passed faster than he thought. 'Three years already.' He thought. 'Time sure does fly.'

He said out loud. "Again, she has every right to fight and make her stand."

"Yes, but it's what's she's doing now. She is making her way to the tournament sight and along the way she's killing anyone standing in her way. If any demons say they're going to fight, she's killing them. The others who are not fighting have to swear alliance to her and become part of her future army."

"Why the sudden change of heart? You said she happily went away because she didn't want to battle the others." Yusuke shrugged.

Koenma shook his head, saying. "I really don't know at this point, she has not made that knowledge available yet. What I do know is that she wants to take over all three worlds and start war between the three."

"She can't do that…!" The raven haired stammered. "My rules state that the next winner 'must' follow the rules set by the previous king and that they can not change them unless it will further help enforce the rule or law."

"She obviously doesn't care." The demi-god said.

"What does King Enki expect me to do?" Yusuke asked, calming back down.

"He wants your presence and wants you to help make a stand to stop her at any cost." Koenma informed.

Neither one got to say anything else as a blue haired girl came running into the temple.

"Lord Koenma sir…there you are." Botan said between catching her breath. She was acting like she had been running from wherever it was she came from, but her oar was in her hand.

"What is it?" Koenma asked, standing up.

"There has been a development and you are needed back at Reikai." She gasped.

"Yusuke please met me at the office tomorrow morning and if you see Hiei tell him to come too." With that, Koenma left.

Yusuke sat there and thought about everything he had been told, wondering if he really cared. He remembered telling friends that he would be back to fight in the next tournament, but now he knew he wouldn't. So much had changed in the past three years since he had first fought. He was happy with his life here in the Ningenkai and he would never force Keiko to live in the Makai. When Enki had won and he'd heard the acceptance speech, he knew everything would work out and the three worlds could and would live in a sort of harmony. But, 'damn' now all that is likely to change if this 'Taiga' person had her way. No matter what he thought, he knew deep down he had to stop her. He would not raise a child in a world that was in turmoil. With confusion still reeling in his head, he got up and headed to the place where the only person or hopefully 'persons' he could talk to would be.

a)a)a)a)

"I think I'm ready to talk." Hiei said, placing his plate on the trunk that served as a coffee table before looking at the red head.

Kurama didn't say anything as he too put his plate down and sat back into the couch, ready to listen.

"Mukuro wants me to come back and do something for her." Hiei started.

Kurama nodded for him to continue.

"Do you remember a Lord by the name of Taiga?" Hiei asked. When he received a nod he continued. "Mukuro wants me to help defeat her."

"Why." Kurama wondered. He had heard of this lord, for she was considered the forth Lord of the Makai, along with Raizen, Yomi and Mukuro at the time of their reign. But she never interfered with anyone and when the other three started fighting for dominance, she quietly went to the other side of the world and was never heard from again.

"Taiga seems to want to fight in the next underworld tournament." Hiei said.

"She has every right." Kurama stated. "Yusuke set the rules so that every three years there will be a tournament to decide who will rule for the next three years and so on."

"Yes." Hiei said with a nod. "But the condition was that anyone wanting to become king had to be willing to continue the work of the previous king and not start a war with the Ningenkai or Reikai."

"She is not willing to do that." The red head concluded.

"No." The fire demon said with a shake of his head. "Mukuro would not tell me why she's become such a pain, but she did tell me to be prepared for a long stay." There was only a slight tinge of sadness in his voice.

Kurama knew Hiei didn't want to be gone for a long time. He was already feeling bad enough about staying away as long as he had the first time. Their relationship was still in the works and did not need this kind of interruption.

"Just so you know, King Enki has requested Lord Yusuke's help." Kurama informed.

"How do you know this?" Hiei wondered.

"Before I came back, I stopped at the temple and Yusuke was there, we were talking when Koenma showed up and stated his help was needed. I left to let them talk. I assume it is related to what you just told me." Kurama didn't mention Koenma's comment about Hiei being sent to help.

Before they could continue, there was a knock on the door. Both felt the familiar presence of Yusuke and Kurama went to answer.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I wanted to talk to someone." Yusuke said when the door was opened.

"It is okay, we were just talking about you." Kurama said, opening the door wider to allow the raven haired in. Closing the door, he motioned for Yusuke to have a seat.

"I thought my ears were burning." The raven haired muttered, taking a seat on the other end of the sectional couch from Hiei.

"What can we do for you?" The red head asked, taking his formal seat next the fire demon.

"Koenma filled me in on the conflict that's going on and I wanted your opinions, mostly what Hiei's knows because Koenma told us that Mukuro's sending you to help." Yusuke nodded to Kurama and then turned to Hiei.

'_Us.'_ Hiei's eyebrow went up. _'So fox…you knew before I even told you?'_ He thought and heard the red head say back.

'_It was not his place to tell me, for it was your decision to tell me any information when_ _you were ready.'_ Kurama shrugged with indifference.

'_Well I should make you pay for not telling me you already knew.'_ Hiei smirked.

'_I will accept any punishment you wish to give.'_ Kurama teased, a small smile coming to his lips.

'_Do you realize what you just said?'_ Hiei's eyebrow went up.

Watching the two, Yusuke got confused and scratched the back of his head. "I'm I interrupting something?" He asked, breaking their thoughts.

Both demons looked to the boy and both tried to control the pink coming to their cheeks.

"No." They said as one.

This time Yusuke shrugged and continued. "What do you know about this Taiga person?"

Kurama decided to answer. "I assume Koenma informed you that she was the fourth Lord of the Makai?" Yusuke nodded. "Why not tell us what Koenma told you and we will try and fill in the blanks."

Yusuke told his side of the information and the other two did the same. They came to the decision that all three would go to the Reikai office in the morning and get all their 'eggs in one basket' then see what plans they could come up with to help keep Taiga from becoming King.

After a few hours of talking, it was getting dark and Yusuke made his leave saying he would see them in the morning and thanked them for their help. Kurama closed the door and turned to the fire demon who was smirking.

"What?" He asked, though he knew what was on the little demon's mind.

The fire demon walked over to the red head and pushed him up against the door, pressing his shorter body against the taller one along with a forced kiss. _'Pay back time.' _Hiei thought. Kurama could only moan as he was forced down onto the floor.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pay back time…**

Kurama slid down the door, landing on his rump, with Hiei sitting on his lap. He was not being given a chance to think or to take control as the fire demon continued kissing him. First on the lips and then the neck and shoulder as his shirt was being torn to allow access to the areas.

"Hiei." He gasped, trying to think. Knowing what he had said about taking any punishment and knowing he could stop this at anytime, it came down to, he wanted to please Hiei. For he cared for him so much and knew he owed him this chance. So he shoved his human emotions down and tried to relax. He hands however, had a different idea as they came up to grab soft black hair, pulling.

'_Not this time fox. I let you have me earlier to make up for hurting you, but now you will_ _summit to me.'_ Hiei thought, grabbing the fox's wrists and pulling them up so he could hold them above his head with one hand.

Kurama heard the thought and a moan tried to escape his lips, but it was cut off as Hiei again claimed his lips. He opened them and allowed the fire demon's tongue to enter and explore his mouth.

Hiei pulled back taking the fox's bottom lip with him, sucking hard enough to cause the red head to wince and at the same time ripped the rest of the shirt off, throwing it to the side.

"On your knees." Hiei said, pulling the red head forward, causing him to land on his arms. The red head crawled until he was away from the door, remaining on his hands and knees, he waited. When he felt Hiei move towards him, he shook his rear and looked over his shoulder with a teasing look on his face.

This caused him to get a hard smack on one of his cheeks. Even with his jeans on, it caused him to clench his cheeks, making his back arch up. "You know better than to tease me fox. You left me quite horny earlier." The fire demon warned.

"You said you ow…" Kurama started, but didn't get to finish as he was again smacked across the cheek, this time the other one, causing the same reaction as before, only this time he moaned.

"No talk." Hiei growled reaching to start undoing the red head's jeans while making sure to take it slow and brush up against the hard on that the red head was trying to control. The red head couldn't stop himself from squirming while his jeans were undone.

When the jeans and underwear were pulled down over the pale rump, the red head went to move his legs to get them off.

"No!" Hiei ordered stopping any movement the taller figure was making. He then pulled the material until it was bunched at the red head's knees, not allowing him to move his legs much.

The fire demon had a devilish thought and moved around to face him.

Kurama looked up at the lust in the crimson eyes as Hiei allowed a small smile to come to his lips. Grabbing a hand full of red hair, he pulled the fox towards the trunk and Kurama complied, moving so his hair was not being pulled to the point of pain. When he was facing the trunk, greens eyes looked back to the crimson eyes that sparkled with mischief.

Moving the dishes that were still there from their dinner, he motioned for the fox to place his body over it.

Kurama let a small look of fear hit his face. He was still new in this relationship with Hiei. Even though Youko had done anything and everything when it came to sex, being Kurama now and half ningen, Shuiichi's emotions were rising to the surface.

Hiei noticed the slight pause the red head took before placing himself on the trunk, folding his arms to support his weight. Hiei moved around and pulled the red head's hair making eye contact.

"I will never hurt you and as I have said before. I will only go as far as you will let me." Hiei said. He'd mostly let Kurama take control in their love making because it gave the fox a sense of ease over fighting his ningen emotions. Shuiichi seemed to accept the relationship better if he was the giver. Hiei placed a soft kiss to the pale lips before taking the fox's arms and pulling them over the other side of the trunk. Placing his hands on the floor Kurama had to lift his legs to reach. This left his rear up in the air, his jeans keeping him from spreading his legs to get comfortable.

The fire demon decided not to torture the fox anymore and moved around to stand behind him. Knowing the struggle his fox was going through to let himself be in this situation, he was going to make sure he never lost the trust he was being given. Quickly undressing, he settled behind the long pale legs and because of the position, he was able to stay standing, only having to bend his legs slighting.

Kurama felt Hiei's hard member at his entrance and tensed. "Hiei…please pre…." He stammered not even realizing he said it out loud for his fear was rising.

"Relax fox…I didn't forget…" Hiei assured, pouring gel into his hand from a small bottle he had been carrying in his pants. The bottle had been so small he'd been able to conceal it easily. With one hand, the fire demon stroked his fox's back right at the base of the tail bone, trying to soothe him as he took his other one and placed it against his opening.

Kurama purred as he felt the fire demon's hand massage his lower back. That spot was an arousal spot for Youko and for his ningen self as well. He then felt the cool gel hit his entrance, followed by a finger and began to relax as the finger easily moved in and out. When he got comfortable, he felt another finger join the first and both began to move in a scissor motion, preparing him for the bigger item that was going to take their place.

The red head tried to squirm, but realized the trunk kept him from much movement. Hiei watched as the fox tried to move and removed his fingers, hearing a sad moan. Lining himself up, he slowly sheathed himself, feeling Kurama tense, but after a moment of him not moving to allow the red head to get use to the intrusion, he felt the body began to relax.

Hiei then sat a pace, moving in his fox, he knew this position would give him control and he immediately hit the fox's sweet spot. Kurama gasped and tried to move, wanting to make the fire demon move faster, but he couldn't, again because of the position. He even tried to spread his legs, wanting to get the fire demon in him deeper, but his jeans held his legs together.

The fire demon smirked and placed a hand on each of the pale cheeks he was ramming, pulling them apart so he could slam in deep, causing his fox to growl and moan.

Kurama managed to bring his arms back up on the trunk, crossing them to support his weight. He thought about touching himself for he was so close that he thought for sure he would come whether he was touched or not.

Hiei felt the need for release and reached around to grab hold of the red head's member, hearing him moan and seeing him move to his hands so he could push up.

"No." Hiei said softly, gently pushing the red head back down with his other hand. Kurama complied.

Kurama's release was quick. He jerked and pushed back, trying to keep from crushing his member and Hiei's hand against the trunk.

Hiei was not far behind and he released his seed inside the fox before grabbing the edge of the trunk to keep from falling on the red head.

When he was able to move, Hiei pulled out and fell back on his rump, breathing deeply and riding the wave of his pleasure.

The red head moved stiffly as he pushed himself up and went to stand. With the way the jeans were and the fact that his legs felt like jelly, he didn't quite make it and fell backwards.

"Fox?" Hiei said as the red head fell back on his rump, barely missing landing on him.

"I am fine." Kurama managed to say. His body too was riding its own wave of pleasure though his mind was a mixed haze of feelings.

The red head moved to lay next to the fire demon and they lay side by side for awhile. When both couldn't take laying on the floor anymore, they made their way to the shower before hitting the bed and the morning meeting that awaited them.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Morning meeting and Yusuke's plan…**

The three were making their way down the hall of the Reikai palace, heading to the 'all so familiar' office, when they heard a voice call out.

"Hey guys wait up….." Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke turned and saw the orange haired boy jogging towards them. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"Botan asked me to come." Kuwabara replied, placing his hands on his knees, in an attempt to reclaim his breath.

"You can just go home...this doesn't concern you." Yusuke huffed, turning and continuing his walk.

"Urameshi….." Kuwabara started, hoping to get the raven haired to turn and look at him. "I told you I was sorry, I don't know what else you expect me to say." He said when Yusuke didn't turn around.

"Whatever." Yusuke said, not stopping or turning around, but did throw his hand in the air dismissively.

"Bastard…I don't know what else I can say or do." The orange haired whispered, watching his best friend walk away.

"Kuwabara." Kurama said, pausing until he got the boy's attention. When he received it he continued. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Like you couldn't tell." Kuwabara said, looking to the red head with hurt in his eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The red head asked.

"I…don't know…did he tell…" Kuwabara shrugged. He would be damned if he was going to slip up again and say things that he shouldn't.

"Does this have anything to do with Keiko being pregnant?" Kurama asked, having a feeling.

"So he told you?" Kuwabara said, but was still being cautious.

"Kuwabara…whatever happened. I am sure it was not that bad." Kurama assured, watching the boy and his facial expressions.

"Well…maybe you can help. You always seem to have ideas." Kuwabara said wondering what all to tell his fox friend.

Kurama nodded for him to go on.

"It happened the other day…" Kuwabara started.

_**(flashback)**_

_Kuwabara was making his way to the counter area of his best friend's restaurant. Finally finding a seat and getting comfortable, he looked around for the raven haired._

_Seeing that he was busy with another customer, he waited and began looking at the day's specials. Keiko soon made her way out of the back kitchen area and after placing some dishes in front of some nearby customers, she turned and noticed him. _

"_Hello, Kuwabara." She said with a smile, wiping her hands on her apron before grabbing the coffee pot and a mug._

_She made her way to stand in front of him and began pouring coffee. It was then that he noticed something was different with her. He could feel a different 'aura' around her, no not 'around' her but 'in' her. He didn't know why he said it and should have waited and talked to Urameshi, but it slipped out anyways._

"_Congratulations." He said, picking up his mug and taking a sip of the dark liquid._

"_Excuse me." She said, her smile faltering._

_He motioned to her stomach with his coffee held hand and then watched as her faced contorted in an expression of, well, what could he call it, 'doubt, conformation, acceptance.' He continued to watch until she stood straighter and said. _

"_Excuse me." She managed to put the coffee pot down before turning, at first moving slowly, but then picking up her pace until she was all but running to the kitchen doors. They slammed, causing everyone in the restaurant to stop what they were doing._

_Yusuke made his way over. "What the hell was that, what did you say to her?" He asked, trying to control the volume of his voice, he didn't want to scare off his customers._

_Kuwabara put his mug back down and lowered his head. When he looked up and saw the look in his best friend's face, he said. "Sorry, I thought she knew…." _

"_Knew what?" Yusuke spat, putting his hand on his hips, getting impatient and thinking he should just go ask Keiko what in the world was going on._

"_The baby." Kuwabara said softly and then watched all the color drain from his best friend's face. He would have sworn the raven haired was going to pass out._

"_Keiko's preg…." Yusuke whispered, not finishing the phrase. He just staggered back, turned and walked into the kitchen._

_Kuwabara lowered his head and hit it a few times on the counter. 'What have I done?'_

_**(end flashback)**_

"So the girl didn't know she was with child." Hiei said, folding his arms across his chest.

"With your sense of awareness, you noticed it before she did." Kurama said, taking in all the information.

"She called me later that evening and apologized. She said that she was a few days late with her…you know…but that it was too early to do a test thingy…" Kuwabara tried to explain, putting his hands in his pockets and studying the floor.

"So she had not told Yusuke." Kurama said.

"No." The orange haired said with a shake of his head, he looked up and added. "She said she wanted to wait and do a test first because she'd been late before and thought it was stress related."

"I am sorry Kuwabara." Kurama said with a sigh. "It would appear you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only advice I can think to give you is…give it time and let him have his space. Once the wedding is over and he can tell more people, including her parents. He will come around and forgive. Just try to be there for him." He advised and placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze in comfort.

"Thanks." Kuwabara said, looking into the green eyes with some relief.

"We should get going, Koenma's probably yelling at Yusuke now, wondering where we are." Kurama said, removing his hand and walking down the hall with the other two following.

a)a)a)a)

Kurama was the first to walk in, with Kuwabara right behind him. Koenma, in his toddler form, looked up from his desk. "What are you two doing here? I was only expecting Hiei…" He didn't finish as he saw Hiei come in right behind Kuwabara, having not seen him because he was hidden behind the much taller boy. "Oh…there you are." He muttered.

"Botan thought I could help and asked me to come." Kuwabara said, going to his seat to the right of Yusuke and immediately turning it around so he could straddle it.

"Okay…so then why are you here?" Koenma asked looking to the red head.

Kurama took the seat to Yusuke left and sat down, crossing his leg and resting his hands on his knees before saying. "I wish to help."

"Okay…thank you all for coming. Just like old times, nay?" Koenma said filtering through the stacks of papers until he found the ones he needed. "I was informed last night about a development that we need to deal with. Let's see…" He muttered to himself until he read one of the papers. "Yes here it is." He finally started. "Taiga has altered her plans it seems. At first she was going village to village and killing anyone who wishes to fight in the tournament and recruiting the others, now it seems she has stopped and set up a camp at Yomi's old place. And it would seem someone has been supplying her with ningen weapons."

"Weapons?" Yusuke questioned, letting his chair drop to the floor. He had been rocking on two legs as Koenma spoke.

"Yes, weapons, according to our sources, she has in her possession semi-automatic guns and a few hand held missile launchers." The Lord informed.

Yusuke whistled.

"Why would she need that kind of weaponry? From what I remember she has her own style of power and had a well formed army." Kurama stated.

"Don't know." Koenma said with a shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"We need to go and confront her and put a stop to anything that she might have plan." Hiei said. He was leaning against the wall to Kurama's right with his arms crossed.

"You read my mind Hiei." Yusuke said. "I've got less than two weeks. I say we just go, confront her, kick her ass and be done with it."

"That's always the way you want to do it." Kuwabara said, giving the raven haired a look.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke said softly. This caused the orange haired to blink a few times for he'd been expecting a different response. But then he saw fear in the former tantei's face as chocolate eyes made contact with his blue ones. "Could you do me a favor?"

Kuwabara nodded, afraid to speak.

"Stay and take care of Keiko, will yeah?" Yusuke asked, placing his hands on his knees to lean forward. He started rubbing his hands as if trying to get something off them.

"Okay." Kuwabara said softly, sitting straighter in his chair.

"She will need someone to go with her to the doctors and she needs to get some errands done and will need help with the shop and could use someone around that she trusts and…" Yusuke was rambling while still rubbing his hands and staring at the floor.

"I get it." Kuwabara said, stopping the rambling.

Yusuke looked to his best friend. "Thank you."

"I have one thing to say." Kuwabara paused until he got the man's attention. "You better get your butt back here in time and you better get back in one piece."

"That's two things blockhead." Yusuke smiled.

"Whatever!" Kuwabara stammered. "You know what I mean and you better do it or I'll come and kick your butt and drag you back myself."

"Like to see you try." Yusuke teased and hit his friend on the arm causing a return punch on his.

"Can we continue please?" Koenma interrupted.

"What more is there to say, we are going to go to Yomi's place and have a nice talk and if she doesn't want to talk will kick her ass." Yusuke said.

"Hiei?" Koenma looked over to the fire demon.

"I'll check with Mukuro and see what she has to say." The black haired said.

"Kurama?"

"I will go and help. I am familiar with Yomi's place and do not wish to see the three worlds in a war." The red head said.

"Thank you." Koenma said, visibly relaxing as he took the stacks of papers and moved them to the side of the desk. "I'll have Botan do the research as to who supplied her with weapons and get a team to take care of them. You can leave as soon as you're ready." It was his way of dismissing them.

Yusuke stood and looked to the two demons. "No time like the present." He said, receiving nods from the two.

a)a)a)a

While Hiei went off to contact Mukuro, the other two said their good-byes to Kuwabara. Who promised them he would take care of everything. When all three were ready to transport, Hiei noticed Kurama's nervousness and asked.

"Kurama." Making sure he got the fox's attention. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kurama said looking to see the concern on the black haired's face and then noticing that he was receiving the same look of concern from the raven haired.

"What he wants to know is." Yusuke said. "Are you going to be alright going to Yomi's place even though he's not there, there's bound to be…you know…" He shrugged, he didn't want to assume the fox was going to have issues with returning to the place of 'hell', but wanted to make sure they were ready incase there might be.

"I assure you both, I am alright and had not even thought about that. My mind is on the mission." Kurama said firmly giving them a firm nod while inside cursing his subconscious.

He received two looks of doubt, but they let the subject drop as they transported to a location just outside of Yomi's former territory.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Not that easy…**

As they arrived at the outer boarders of Yomi's territory, Kurama had a sense of déjà vu as he remembered sitting at the very spot they were standing at now. They were standing at the boulder were he'd sat and talked to his okasan for the first time after forwarding the home phone to a cell phone here in the Makai. Lightning still flashed and thunder still rumbled in a never ending ballot, though it hardly ever rained.

Hiei kept an 'eye' on his lover and wanted nothing more than to get this mission over with. The red head was keeping up a good front and though Kurama hadn't told him much of what had happened during those years with Yomi, he knew they had not been good and knew the fox would rather be anywhere but here.

Since they had first arrived at the drop off location, Kurama had kept his mental walls up and it was having a draining effect on him. Hiei admitted he was wrong when he tried to read the red head's mind, just assuming the red head would let him in. But when he felt the strong defenses, he backed off and hoping the red head realized that he would not read his mind without his consent, lowered his defenses. Otherwise the fox was going to be mentally drained before they even saw any action.

Yusuke looked around and took in the view from this side of the territories. When he had come and called out his welcome to the former Lord almost three years ago, he had been on the other side of the land.

"Okay, let's think of a plan." He said, placing his hands on his hips and looking to the other two.

"What plan would you like detective?" Hiei asked, folding his arms.

"You have more than one?" Yusuke's gapped, eyebrows going up.

"Yusuke." Kurama said, coming out of his trance. "I believe Hiei wants to know if you want to use plan A, which is going in the front door, or plan B, which is going in the back door."

"You guys just crack me up, you know that." Yusuke said sarcastically. "Let's just go with plan A, okay? I want to get this over with and get home. Fox boy, I think you should lead from here. I don't remember much of this place." He said, holding his arms out in a gesture for the red head to take the lead.

"Naturally." Kurama muttered.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked as the red head walked past.

Kurama ignored the question and headed in a direction he knew by heart. Sometimes he cursed his photographic memory.

They came to the clearing where Kurama had been ambushed and had met Yomi for the first time in a thousand years.

Hiei's jagan picked up the residue of blood, death and Kurama's aura, though all of it was faint and old. He looked again to the fox and saw that he was again in some sort of trance, as if reliving something.

'The fox has been here before.' He thought. 'And from what I can sense, he had a scrimmage of sorts.'

Yusuke walked over to a tree that had been splintered at its base. At first he thought the tree had been hit by the never ending lightning, but then he saw a dark sticky substance, along with what looked like bone fragments and just knew it was the remains of some demon. He shivered at the thought of its death.

"Well, looks like someone had a little scrimmage here." He said.

"Yes, it would seem so." Was all Hiei said, not telling the detective what he'd figured out.

"Hey Kurama…how much further till there's a chance of being seen? I know if Yomi was here, he would have known we were here by now." Yusuke asked, wanting to keep the element of surprise for as long as possible, even though he had planned to go in the front door. He considered himself dumb, not stupid.

After hearing no response and seeing the fox looking at a spot on the ground, Yusuke walked over and snapped his fingers, saying. "Woohoo…fox-boy…you in there …hello?"

'_I had to make sure it was you.'_ Kurama heard in the back of his mind, remembering that first encounter with his former partner. He snapped out of his trip down memory lane when he heard fingers snapping in his face.

"Not too much further." Kurama replied. Though he had not heard Yusuke speak, he assumed the detective wanted to know about their location and/or how much longer, his statement covered both topics, more or less.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Yusuke asked in concern. "You seem to be a thousand miles away. If you can't handle this then go back. Me and Hiei can handle it." He wasn't trying to be mean, just wanted the fox to snap out of it.

'_A thousand miles_.' Kurama's mind said over and over again_. 'Or a thousand years.' _He really thought.

"Yusuke…let me have a moment." Hiei said, looking to the raven haired.

Yusuke's eyebrow went up at the softness of the fire demon's voice. He gave a slight nod before walking up an embankment that overlooked the buildings in the distance.

Hiei walked up to the fox and waited, knowing the red head was going to say something first and he wasn't disappointed.

"I am fine Hiei and you need me to lead you through the palace, so I will not go back." Kurama made the obvious statements.

"Did I say anything?" Hiei said with an annoyed huff.

"No, but you have the same thoughts as Yusuke. You think I can not handle this." Kurama said firmly.

"All I wanted to say was…'drop' your defenses, you are mentally draining yourself and you will be weak when you are needed the most. You know I will not try to read your mind unless asked." Hiei said.

"You did not ask earlier." Kurama pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Hiei said softly, never liking the words and would only ever say them to a hand full of people, okay make that a half of a hand full. "I wanted to see if you would let me in without me having to ask, but your walls were up so I backed off. I will not try again unless you let me."

"Can we close the connection?" Kurama asked.

"Why…" Hiei's mouth fell opened, stunned. "NO." He shook his head adamantly. "We can't close it now. You would have terrible headaches, even if I were to close it properly."

"I have dealt with the headaches before." Kurama reminded. "I am sure they will not be as bad." He lowered his head, remembering the year of 'withdraw symptoms from hell'.

"All I'm going to say is NO, so deal with it." Hiei firmly told him. "Now lower your defenses and let's get this mission over with." To end the discussion, he looked to see where Yusuke was and noticed the raven haired was looking away. Quickly moving in front of the fox, he placed a kiss on the pale lips. "Please." He whispered after placing the kiss. He never said that word much either and again would only say it to a few people.

Kurama smiled, rarely seeing this kind of behavior from the fire demon and could not help but give in, but his mouth said something else. "I will try." He whispered back next to the black haired's ear.

"Guys!" Yusuke hollered. "We've got a welcoming committee."

The two ran up the embankment to see for themselves and saw several hundred demons of various species running towards their location.

Their first encounter was on and it was a guarantee that it would not be their last.

They turned to run, but as they did, they saw demons coming out of the wood works. They had apparently been surrounded, when it had actually happened, they would never know.

"I think someone's been expecting us." Yusuke said, getting into a defensive stance.

"It would seem so." Kurama said as he withdrew a rose from his hair.

"So much for going in the front door." Yusuke added, as the first of the demons started attacking.

"I prefer this method anyways." Hiei said, drawing his sword and immediately attacking, slicing heads and limbs.

They just kept coming and it was wearing the three out. After what seemed like hours, they found themselves back to back completely surrounded by the demons, with no end in sight.

The three stood panting in various stages of injuries. Hiei was the best looking one, even though he had lost his cloak, he was only sporting small cuts on his arms and chest. Kurama was a little worse. He had numerous cuts on his arms and chest causing his shirt to hang in rags. He was also starting to realize he could not control the vegetation in the area and wondering what had been done. Yusuke was the worse, sporting many cuts and bruises. Even with his Mazaku powers coming through, he was wearing down fast with the entourage of demons attacking.

"Now what?" Yusuke gasped, continuing to take deep breaths.

Before he got an answer, the crowd parted like water and a demon from some sort of cat species made her way towards them.

They studied her as she walked towards them. She was tall, lean and dark complected. She walked with a sway in her hips, causing the flowing see-through skirt to show parts of her legs in the gaps that appeared. She was wearing a bra made of silver that left little to the imagination of her beauty. Her hair looked like a dark rich fur slicked back and even though it was in a pony tail, it still went half way down her back. They noticed furry ears that twitched ever so slightly on either side of a crown made of various jewels and gold.

"Welcome." She said, stopping in front of them. "I have been expecting you."

Her voice was a rich deep alto, almost intoxicating if listened to long enough. Her eyes were exactly like a cat's, pupils and all, they were a rich yellow color.

"Well thank you for the welcoming committee, Taiga, but couldn't we have talked over cookies and say a saucer of milk instead?" Yusuke asked, relaxing his stance some.

"You must be Yusuke Urameshi…it is a pleasure to finally meet one of the men who defeated the great Yomi." She said, looking him over.

"Great…another Yomi groupie." Yusuke muttered.

"Take them to the dungeon. I will talk to them later." She commanded.

"And what makes you think we will go peacefully?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah…I think I'm up for another round. So let's go lady…I have things to do to yeah know." Yusuke said with cockiness.

They heard a lot of clicking noises and before they could even blink, all the demons were holding automatic weapons.

"You think that will stop me." Hiei sneered, his hands tightening on his sword.

"No, not you Hiei, but what if…." She didn't finish as a shot rang out and Yusuke fell to his knees, blood appearing on his upper right thigh.

"You bitch!" Hiei growled as he turned to see Yusuke staring at the ground.

Seeing the blood oozing out, the raven haired started mumbling. "I've been shot…me…I never thought…"

Kurama was at the raven haired's side in a heartbeat. "Lay down Yusuke." He ordered while trying to help the boy lay on his back, but the raven haired wouldn't budge.

"I'm fine." Yusuke insisted, trying to push the red head away and stand up.

When the red head finally pushed enough, Yusuke collapsed back, but he was getting even more adamant in his attempts to push the fox away. "I'm fine." He yelled.

The red head started pulling various seeds from his hair and sat to work. Ignoring the protests, he began growing the plants and pulling off leaves, rolling them in a tube.

"Place these under your tongue." Kurama instructed. "They will help with the shock and pain." He informed, helping to place the leaves in the boy's mouth. "Yusuke I need to get the bullet out." He also informed.

The raven haired's breathing was now labored, though he had started to calm. Kurama didn't think he was going into shock per say, but the raven haired was starting to sweat, most likely from fear. He did finally manage a nod to show he understood.

Hiei watched as Kurama grew another vine and place it over the hole. The red head then commanded the vine to go into the opening, where it started digging around in the wound. Hiei moved to hold Yusuke as he let out a muffled cry and tried to sit up.

"Relax…it's almost done." Hiei try to reassure the raven haired.

The vine came out holding what was left of the bullet and Kurama immediately tossed it to the side. He then pulled out more seeds and squeezed the juices into the wound before placing a large leaf on the sight and bandaging it with a piece of his shirt.

"You should be fine." He stated. "The wound should not get infected, for I was able to treat it quickly." He said as he helped Yusuke sit back up.

"Thanks Kurama." Yusuke said, taking more of the leaves that were handed to him.

"Take one as often as you like. They are not addicting and will not cause side effects like drowsiness or nausea." Kurama informed.

"You should sell this stuff…you'd be rich." Yusuke muttered.

"That was very entertaining…Youko." Taiga said with a purr at the end, clearing amused at what she'd just witnessed and realizing that this plant controller was none other than the great thief. Yomi had told her he had changed appearances, but he couldn't tell her exactly what he looked like.

Kurama turned to stare at her, his eyes flashing gold. "Yes…very entertaining indeed." She muttered, but said out loud. "Take them!"

Two went to stand, deciding to not go down without a fight. They didn't even get to throw a punch as they felt pain in their heads and the world went black.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Monologue…**

"_What's wrong? Your heart is beating so quickly and your eyes are pointed down…LOOK UP. Yes, get a good view of him……at the way he is today."_

Kurama woke to a strong, disgusting smell, making him gag. Opening his eyes, he thought for a moment he was blindfolded, until he realized his head was in the armpit of a demon. Feeling tugging on his head and hair, he realized he was being warded. When the demon backed away, he was left with his hair in a high pony tail, the paper wards draping along his neck.

Quickly taking in his surroundings, the red head realized that he was in the dungeon and was standing with his arms chained to the wall on either side of his head. Green eyes looked to Hiei and Yusuke, who were each on their own wall and chained the same way.

"Anyone awake?" He heard Yusuke say.

"Yes." He answered.

"I as well." Hiei said.

"Hey, you look good like that Kurama." Yusuke commented. "You should wear your hair up more often." Noticing the red head as the demon walked away and exited the room.

Kurama could not help but growl at that remark. Yusuke just laughed.

Hiei didn't say anything as he tested his own wards. His dragon arm had a paper ward wrapped around it and he felt the headband over his jagan, but when he tried to see if he could use the eye, it burned, causing him to wince.

"Easy Hiei, there is a ward across the headband." He heard Kurama say.

'That explained that.' The fire demon thought.

"Yusuke, are you warded." Hiei asked, not seeing any visible wards on the tantei.

"I think so." Yusuke replied. "I mean I can't tap into my spirit energy. I can't explain it…I just don't feel right."

Before he could continue, the door opened and Taiga glided in.

"I see you all are awake." She said, walking around the room, looking at each of them.

"Okay lady, you said you would talk to us later. It's later…now talk." Yusuke pointed out.

"My my, such impatience." Taiga said, walking back over to Yusuke and lifting his chin. "You want me to go into a monologue. I think I can do that, seeing as how we have the time and two of you are going to die anyways."

"We'll see about the last part…wait a minute…two of us." Yusuke said, trying to pull his chin out of her hand.

"Yes…because I will present the fox to my lover." She cooed, lightly scratching the boy's chin with her claws.

"Lover?!" The three said as one. Only Yusuke asked. "And who the hell would that be?"

"Why, Yomi of course." She smirked at the reactions she was receiving. "Would you like me to go into the monologue now?" She purred as she walked over and placed a clawed hand on Kurama's neck. She then ran a single claw down his chest, leaving a thin line of blood in its path.

"Many years ago, Yomi and I became lovers." She started, licking the claw with the red head's blood on it. "It just happened and we love each other still to this day. Yomi knew it was only a matter of time before there was a power struggle and he was right. We decided it would be best if I went into hiding and let the three of them fight it out. The other two did not know we were lovers, they just thought I was a coward and going into hiding." She walked around, studying them and even paused in front of Hiei for a moment. "Yomi was confident he would win the battle. That was until you came along, Lord Urameshi." She walked back over to Yusuke. "You see, you upset the balance by having that little tournament staged, but my dear Yomi still thought he would win and still have his fox." She walked back over to Kurama. "Are you following all of this? The point is, he was going to become King and I was going to come out of hiding and be his Queen. Then the two of us would rule all three worlds together and live happily ever after with a pet fox at our side." She ran her claw through Kurama's pony tail. "Yomi could not tell me what you looked like now. I have to admit this ningen body of yours is very nice…in its own way." As she said the last part, her hand went down the front part of his pants to lightly cup his crotch.

Kurama could not control the moan that escaped his lips.

"Back off!" Hiei growled. "He has been claimed by me and is to be my heir."

"Yomi mentioned something about that, but you fail to see the outcome." She stated. "Once you are dead and Yomi and I rule, he will be ours to do with as we please." She was still running her hands over Kurama's chest, who in turn closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back.

"Where's Yomi?" Yusuke asked. He didn't really care. He was just trying to get her to leave his friend alone.

After another moment of fondling, she walked back over to Yusuke. "After you all humiliated him, he went into hiding." She said. "Poor dear, he wanted revenge so bad. I decided to help. I knew if I started causing trouble and drawing attention to myself, King Enki would feel threaten and call for help. He called the great Lord Koenma and thus sent you, Lord Urameshi. Mukuro would send her second in command Hiei here, but I have to admit I didn't think you would come, Kurama." Her cat eyes looked over at him. "I was thinking I would have to go and retrieve you from the Ningenkai."

"What did you do to the land?" Kurama asked. Hiei and Yusuke were a little confused as to why he asked that question.

"The land was treated with wards, so you." She pointed to Yusuke. "Would be drained when you used your powers and you." She walked to Hiei. "My dear Hiei would not be able to use your dragon and last but not least." She walked over to Kurama. "You my dear fox could not call on the plant life around you. Thus my warriors needed alternative weapons, because their powers were limited as well.

"I thought you said you were not expecting me." Kurama said.

"I wanted to cover all the bases, so to speak and I was going to get you here eventually so….." She said with a shrug and cocked a smile.

"Full of yourself much?" Yusuke muttered.

"My, you are arrogant aren't you? Yomi said you had a mouth on you." She purred and walked back over to stand in front of the raven haired.

"Well, Yomi's a sick bastard, so I wouldn't believe a word he said." Yusuke spat back.

She grabbed his neck and began squeezing, causing him to cough and choke.

"Leave him alone Taiga. It is Youko you want, correct?" Kurama spoke the first thing that came to his mind, wanting her to stop.

"You're right." She said, letting go and leaving Yusuke to catch his breath. Walking over to Kurama, she pulled his head back by the pony tail. "I want to see Youko, Yomi said you could transform. So change for me and let me see the legendary yoko."

"I can not transform with these wards." Kurama managed to say without wincing as she continued to pull his hair.

"I can help with that." Taiga said calling for the guards. Two came in carrying guns. One walked up to Yusuke and cocked the gun next to his head. The other did the same to Hiei.

"Defy me and there will be irrevocable consequences….do I make myself clear?" She whispered next to his ear.

Kurama tried to nod.

"Good." She praised and slowly started taking the wards out of his hair, making every move slow and sensual. She placed her mouth along his neck and purred as the first ward was loosened and then nipped his neck before starting on the next one.

Kurama could not control Youko, who was getting very turned on by this feline. He fought with himself, cursing the sex crazed fox as the feline continued nipping his neck and at one point closing her mouth over his throat, constricting his breathing for a moment. Green eyes turned gold and he closed them, letting out another moan.

Hiei could see what was happening and started to get angry. He began growling loudly.

Kurama heard his lover's growl and snapped out of his trance. "Stop." He whimpered.

She pulled back with the last ward and waited. "Do you really want me to?" She purred, starting to take off what remained of his shirt.

Youko appeared and smirked down at her. "Kurama may want you to, but I however want you to let me go so we can continue this in private." He purred, using his own power of voice.

She pulled at his hair and he leaned into her touch, thinking he had persuaded her, but then he felt the wards going back in his hair.

"I don't think so." She whispered in his ear, tying the last ward that left the spirit yoko's hair in its own style of a ponytail.

He shook his head, hating the ponytail and cursing his luck.

"I need to go now and get Yomi. I think he will be quite pleased with what I've accomplished and better yet, in no time at all, all three worlds will be in a never ending war. Two of you will be dead and Yomi will be my king. And together we will parade the legendary yoko around as our pet and toy." With that speech, she walked out, the two guards following.

"Well, that did not go as I expected." Youko said, shaking his head again in annoyance at the wards.

"And just what the hell did you expect you sex…" Hiei growled, actually flustered.

"My little fire demon, don't be jealous." Youko smirked.

"Am I missing something here?" Yusuke asked.

"All I was trying to do was get her to believe I wanted her in hopes she would let me go so I could get us out of here." Youko stated as a matter of fact.

"Hn." Hiei said, his red eyes rolling.

"Little fire, I would not jeopardize your relationship with Kurama. I happen to be falling for you myself, every time you two have hot passionate sex…" Youko said lovely.

This caused Hiei to actually blush.

"Woo, way to much information." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.

Youko shrugged.

They heard a lot of commotion and what sounded like bombs going off, quickly followed by screaming and orders being given out. Youko and Yusuke looked to the fire demon, who had a small smirk on his face.

"It would seem my plan has just started." He said.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The final blow out…**

"It would seem my plan has just started." Hiei said.

The tantei and the fox didn't know what to think as the small explosions kept accruing, but then their eyes got big as they watched a shadow form from under the door and make its way over to Hiei.

"Kage (1) is that you?" Hiei asked the dark apparition that had stop and formed into a body of sorts in front of him.

"Yes, my lord, it is I." The deep voice almost had an echo sound to it.

"Report." Hiei said.

"Yes my Lord. Kurayami (2) and Supai (3) are creating the distraction. We have learned that after your detainment, almost all of the army was sent ahead to the tournament sight, there are less than a hundred foes left in the building. From what we saw making our way here, the rest of the town is deserted. Is there anything else you require?" Kage asked.

"Can you get these chains off me and the wards?"

"Of course, my Lord." The dark mist floated around the fire demon's wrist, after a moment, the chain started melting and Hiei was able to pull his arm down.

"Are you going to fill us in, or are we going to play twenty questions?" Yusuke asked with annoyance.

"I knew you planned to go in the front door detective and I knew we would be detained." Hiei said pulling his other arm down and rubbing the stiffness out.

"Hey…I resent that." Yusuke yelled, but then said softly with hurt. "You saying you didn't like my plan?"

The fire demon ignored the statement and continued. "You never asked me about contacting Mukuro before we left. I had a plan incase we got detained, which we did. Mukuro has three shadow spies in her command and I borrowed them. They have been following us since we enter Yomi's territory." He stopped talking and sat on the floor cross-legged. He then gave a nod and the dark mist formed around his head and bandaged arm. After a moment the paper wards started smoking and caught fire, burning to nothing. "Good job." He said, getting up.

"Thank you my Lord." Kage said and did his version of a bow, knowing the one called Hiei rarely gave praise. "My Lord, the one known as Taiga is up in the main meeting room. She has with her at least fifty guards. We have also managed to take out all the guards here in the basement area. What are your orders?" The shadow informed.

Hiei nodded his thanks for the added information. "Go…inform Mukuro and King Enki that Taiga's men are heading to the tournament sight."

"As you wish." The dark mist made its way back under the door and they heard the lock click.

Hiei walked over and released Yusuke by melting the chains with his energy that had quickly returned without the wards.

"Hey what …" Yusuke started, rubbing his sore arms.

"Not now." Hiei cut him off. "We need to get going before they come and check on us. Turn around." He didn't wait for the raven haired to turn before grabbing him and forcing him to.

Sure enough there was a ward going down Yusuke's back. Hiei pulled, yanking it as one would a band-aid. After some light smoke, the ward burned and disappeared.

Hiei then walked over to Youko and melted his chains. The fox had been quiet throughout the whole event.

"Can you get on your knees so I can remove the wards?" Hiei asked.

"Can Yusuke remove them?" Youko asked softly, not making eye contact.

"Why?" Hiei automatically asked without thinking.

"Kurama asked and I do not wish to argue with him right now." Youko said, still looking at the floor.

"Whatever." Hiei said with annoyance and walked over to the door to listen. "Just make it quick." He grumbled.

Yusuke didn't say anything as Youko got on his knees to make it easier to reach the wards. When the raven haired stood in front of him, he placed his head on the tantei's lower chest. One by one the wards were removed, again smoking before disappearing.

When it was done, Youko stood and shook his head, making his hair fluff. "Thank you, that is much better."

"You're vain, you know that." Yusuke said with a smile.

"You just now noticed." Youko stated it like it should have been common knowledge.

"Are we ready, we don't have much time?" Hiei said, looking at them with impatience.

"Well since you don't seem to like my plans. What do you want to do…my Lord?" Yusuke said the last part with sarcasm, even though he was also considered a Lord in the Makai.

"I'm not going to apologize." Hiei said. "You have a lot on your mind and I went ahead…"

Yusuke cut him off. "So you went ahead with your own plans…you could of still told me…"

Hiei cut him off. "Detective, I did not think you would listen. Your goal was to get in here and 'kick her ass' was the quote and she didn't fall for Youko's charm." He spit the last part of that statement out, like it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "So I had a plan, deal with it."

"You could have told me." Yusuke was still pushing.

"And when was I supposed to…between the fighting, you getting shot, or us being knocked unconscious." Hiei retorted, his anger rising.

"Gentlemen, I believe time is of the essence, we should go and stop her before she gets to Yomi." Youko said calmly, stopping the two before it came to blows.

"So you agree with him?" Yusuke said turning and placing his hands on his hips, staring at the silver haired.

"I refuse to comment." The yoko said.

"Is Kurama coming back, or are we graced with your presence for awhile longer." Yusuke asked.

"Kurama is very upset right now, though I do not know why. He refuses to emerge, so it would seem you are stuck with me." Youko stated.

"Let's go." Yusuke huffed and walked to the door, grabbing the knob. Hiei was going to tell him to wait and see if there was any noise, but stopped because he was too late.

Yusuke opened the door and two guards fell into the room, unconscious. The three stepped over them and made their way up.

Yusuke asked. "Youko, can you get us to the main floors and the room Taiga's in?"

"Are you willing to follow me?" Youko smirked.

"Funny fox-boy…just lead." Yusuke quirked, slapping Youko's arm and receiving a golden glare in return.

As per the information they were given, they encountered no resistance in the lower basement area. When they made it to the upper main halls, they only dealt with a dozen or so guards, who they easily defeated. They realized the demons did not really know how to handle their guns and were quite clumsy in getting them out to use. And they obviously were to dumb to realize they could use there strength or power here in the palace.

Youko stopped outside a set of double doors. Hiei could tell with his jagan that there was a large presence of beings in the room.

"What's the plan?" Yusuke looked to the fire demon.

Hiei looked annoyed. "The only thing to do now it go in the front door and 'kick her ass'." He snorted.

"So now you like my plan." Yusuke said, throwing his hands up and rolling his eyes.

"My I make a suggestion?" Youko asked and waited, when he received two nods, he suggested. "I will go after Taiga while you take out the guards."

Youko didn't wait for a retort as he opened the door and went in, at the same time running a hand through his hair.

"Youko!" Hiei yelled as the silver haired yoko disappeared into the room. He and Yusuke quickly followed, but barely saw the fox as he made his way across the room.

a)a)a)a)

The fight didn't last long. They had caught the demons off guard, so most of them didn't have their guns out and were easily taken down with either a sword or a spirit gun blast.

As the chaos died down, two were standing back to back in the middle of the room. Dead or unconscious demons laid everywhere. Both panting lightly, the two relaxed their stances and took in the sight.

"Well that was fun. Nothing like a good 'ass kicking' before you get married." Yusuke said.

"Where's Youko?" Hiei asked, looking around the room and not seeing the fox.

"I don't know. Do you see Taiga?" Yusuke asked, also looking.

"No…damn it." Hiei cursed and pulled off the ward over his jagan to scan the room. He picked up the fox's signature and walked towards a large wall hanging that was so long it draped a few feet along the floor. Seeing a bulge along the bottom, he pulled it back and red eyes blinked, not believing what they were seeing.

Youko had Taiga pinned under him and was licking her all over her face and hair line. Her breasts were exposed and had obviously received their own 'licking' not to long ago.

She was fighting, but Hiei could tell she wasn't putting up that much of a struggle.

He cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?" He said, not bothering to control the growl that followed.

Youko looked up and immediately stood, pulling the feline with him. She pulled at her clothing in an attempt to cover herself.

"I was just returning the favor for her hospitality earlier." Youko stated.

"I'm sure." Hiei muttered, walking off.

Yusuke was standing there and had seen some of what had happened. He was shaking his head in disbelief, when a portal opened in the middle of the room.

Mukuro and several guards stood there and Hiei walked up to his commander. "We have contained Taiga and her men here have been defeated." He informed.

"Excellent." She said, taking in the sight. "We received your information and have sent a team to deal with them. Koenma has been informed and is sending his own team. King Enki told me to give his thanks to you, Lord Urameshi." She turned and bowed. He thinks once word gets out of Taiga's capture, the band will fall apart, so he does not think he will need your help any longer and wishes you luck in your upcoming bonding ceremony."

"Oh, thanks." Yusuke said, taking in the bonding comment.

"Any news of Yomi?" Youko asked as he dragged Taiga over to a guard and handed her over.

"Youko…have not had the pleasure in a long time." Mukuro smiled.

"It has been a long time." Youko said with a slight bow.

Hiei was wondering if the fox had screwed his commander at one time and wondered if there was anyone in the Makai the fox hadn't taken to bed at one time or another.

"No." Mukuro then stated. "We have still not located Yomi, unless the vixen here wishes to provide that knowledge?" She asked, looking to the feline.

"Hum." Taiga turned her head in a mock expression. "I will not tell you where my love is, for he will rescue me." She said with pride.

"Not likely lady, you're going to the Reikai prison." Yusuke informed.

A guard ran up to Mukuro. "My lord, King Enki requests your presence before the tournament committee to talk about the latest events."

"Thank you." Mukuro said and turned to address the team. "My thanks as well…and don't stay away to long, Lord Urameshi."

"Thanks." Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I don't think Keiko would want a summer home here, so I'll pass on visiting anytime soon." He told her.

Mukuro smiled, walking off, followed by her guards, two of which were handling Taiga.

When they were gone, Hiei turned on the fox and exploded. "What the hell was all that about earlier? Were you just going to screw her while me and Yusuke fought?" He could not control the anger rising in his voice.

"I have not been out in awhile and I was just giving her a taste of what she will be missing." Youko stated calmly.

"And just what does Kurama think about all of this?" Yusuke asked.

Youko shrugged, saying. "I do not know, or care, he seems to be drowning in a sea of loathing right now. I have not been in communication with him since he asked for you to remove the wards." The yoko looked to the raven haired.

Hiei walked up to the silver fox and glared the best he could, it was hard because of the height difference, but he managed.

"That is way I never liked you, even before I met you, I had heard of your ruthless, uncaring, heartless attitude. I may be just as bad, but I at least put others before me when needed. Do you even care what Kurama would think or feel if you were to have done what you were going to do?" Hiei growled his point across.

"It is none of his business." Youko huffed and turned his head away, breaking the eyes contact. "He does not care what I think when you two decide to have sex." He said. The other two thought they heard sadness and hurt in the voice.

But Hiei didn't really care as he continued to make his point. "Yes it is." He stated. "And if you wouldn't fight him every time we had sex, you perverted fox." He said through clenched teeth before tuning his back and making fists in an attempt to control his anger.

"I just want to enjoy it as well." Youko said softly. "I have not been out in a long time and I sure as hell do not get to indulge in the pleasures when I do appear." He then huffed. "I always have to finish Kurama's battles for some reason or another."

Yusuke kept his mouth shut as the two converse, he had no idea what was going on and wasn't about to interfere.

Hiei turned back around. "He's not weak."

Youko sighed and actually rolled his gold eyes. "I did not say he was, but he always runs to protect the ningen and that leaves me cleaning up." He said.

"Did you ever think that if the ningen dies, so will you?" Hiei asked.

"I am strong enough now, so 'no'." Youko stated.

"Has Kurama not taught you anything?" Hiei asked.

No one said anything else as Yusuke's compact went off. Digging it out of his pocket, he opened it to see Botan.

"Hey guys, great news. We caught the dealers who sold the guns to Taiga and they are now in prison." She exclaimed.

"That's great Botan." Yusuke said. He was happy for the news, but not for the timing.

"Koenma wants to do a debriefing and then help with the wedding plans." Botan said.

"Okay, we're on our way." Yusuke said then closed the compact as a portal opened. "Shall we?" He said, motioning for the two to go ahead of him.

a)a)a)a)

Only after Hiei left to talk to Mukuro, did Kurama return. Yusuke could tell the red head was upset about something, but when he tried to confront him, he was put off. The raven haired decided to let it go and concentrate on the wedding, he wanted to see Keiko and find out any news about the baby. Before long the wedding was right around the corner.

End Chapter 8

1) _**Kage** –_ meaning - _'dark image'_

2) _**Kurayami** –_ meaning - _'absence of light'_

3_) **Supai** – _meaning - _'spy'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: To love, honor and cherish…**

"Yusuke, you are fidgeting…again." Kurama whispered. The days leading up to the wedding had gone fast. No one had had time to think as all the last minute planning took place. The red head felt Hiei near and was glad the fire demon had made it. Hiei had stayed in the Makai, upon Mukuro's request, with the red head missing him more than he let on. Kurama wondered if the fire demon would head back to the Makai after the wedding or stick around, Kurama hoped for the latter.

"Sorry." Yusuke muttered, stopping his shifting from one foot to the other.

"Just relax, Urameshi, it will all be over with soon." Kuwabara said, running his hands over the raven haired's shoulders to flatten the imaginary wrinkles and tugging the heavy fabric of his kimono, which was black. Kurama and Kuwabara's were a dark charcoal grey.

"Well, I wish it was already over with. I've faced Suzaku, Toguro, Sensui and his merry men, then the whole underworld, but this." Yusuke rambled, smacking Kuwabara's hands away so he could start pacing.

Kurama walked over and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, turning him so they were face to face. "Yusuke, look at me." The red head said and waited until the brown eyes looked into his green ones. "You can do this. You love her, correct?" He got a muttered 'Yes'. "Okay and you are happy about the baby." He barely finished the sentence before he got a 'Hell yeah.' He continued. "You said you owe her for everything you have done to her over the years." Again when he finished he got a 'Yes I do'.

Kuwabara could see what the fox was doing. He would describe it as a coach getting a team member wound up before a big game.

"Then go out there and tell her that you will love, honor and cherish her for the rest of your life." Kurama said then let go of the boy's shoulders and waited.

"Yeah…I can do that." Yusuke said to himself.

Koenma stepped in the small room the three had been waiting in. "Guys, it's time." He said.

Yusuke took a deep breath and gave a nod before heading to the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kuwabara. "You go last, remember?" Kuwabara said, before he walked out the door. Kurama gave a soft smile and followed the taller boy.

a)a)a)a)

The wedding was described by the small group that attended as 'breath taking.' It was held at Genkai's temple, in one of the small gardens on the land. Keiko wore a traditional Shiro-maku (a traditional white wedding kimono) while Yusuke wore a montuski kimono. On the chest of the kimono, where the family crest would be, was the crest for Raizen's territory, anyone who didn't know the crest would have assumed it was just a decorative patch that Yusuke decided to wear because he had no true family crest, not knowing his real father and such.

Yukina was the flower girl and wore a baby pink kimono, embroidered with silver leaves, which made her turquoise hair sparkle. All the non-demons present couldn't figure out how she made ice crystals fall with the rose petals she dropped on her way to the alter. Botan was maid of honor and Shizuru was a bride's maid, who felt very special because she got to walk back down the aisle with her favorite red head. They too wore pink kimonos, but of a darker shade, with the silver leaves. Koenma officiated, in his teenage form of course, and Keiko's parents just believed he was a preacher the two had found. Genkai took care of the reception, along with Keiko's parents. The guest list was small, in addition to the wedding party, there was Yusuke's mom, who didn't do a thing to help with anything, Kurama's mom and step-father, and a few other family members from Keiko's side, other than that, there was no one the two could think of that they wanted to attend. Keiko no longer kept in touch with her girlfriends from high school. They had always been against her being with Yusuke, so she no longer cared to hear it and had dropped communications. Yusuke didn't want to have problems with Keiko or her parents, so he didn't invite anyone from the Makai. Keiko had not seemed to care either way whether Hiei attended or not. No one dared to ask why.

The weather could not have been more perfect and because of it, the reception was held outside under a pergola that was next to the kitchen.

As the evening progressed, Kurama found himself sitting in a corner waiting his turn. He had made small talk and stayed with his parents for a time, but now he just wanted time with his own thoughts.

After playing the traditional games and such, the happy couple cut the cake and fed each other, then did the crossing of the arms to take a drink of sparkling cider. Kurama was proud of Yusuke, once the boy had said 'I do' he'd relaxed and became what could be called 'normal.'

Kuwabara got up and went to the two's table. "Um…can I have everyone's attention please?" He called out and waited for the small group to quiet down. Yusuke's mom could still be heard crying, she'd not stopped since that morning after seeing her son in his kimono. No one was even trying to comfort her anymore and Kuwabara didn't wait to see if she would stop, she hadn't so far and he didn't want to be here all night waiting.

"I would like to congratulate the happy couple and wish them many happy years together. Um…that's about it." He heard soft laughter from the crowd. "Oh and we, uh the gang, want to present you with a gift. Uh…Shuiichi." Kuwabara almost said Kurama, but then remembered the fox's parents were there and had stopped himself.

Kurama got up and walked to the table, handing Yusuke a manila folder before turning to address the crowd. "On behalf of the 'gang' we would like to present to you this." He said and turned back to watch as Yusuke opened the folder. Everyone watched as two plane tickets fell onto the table. While reading them, chocolate eyes grew big and he handed one to Keiko. She started crying and could not believe what see was seeing.

Kurama continued. "We all contributed and got you an all expense paid trip to Hawaii, six nights and seven days. The airline tickets and the hotel are paid in full. There are travelers checks for any shopping you may wish to do and I have arranged for an interrupter to meet you at the airport there so they can translate, chauffeur you around and show you some sights, if you wish." He bowed his congratulations.

The crowd applauded as Keiko got up and went to hug the red head. She pulled back and whispered. "So this is why you asked me the other day if I could travel?"

"I wanted to make sure the doctor said it was alright." He said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." She squealed and hugged him again.

Kurama hugged Yusuke and then the fox went back to his table in the corner.

The evening wore on as everyone watch the couple have their first dance and then joined in as the music went on. Kurama turned down a request to dance with Shizuru.

After seeing his parents off with promises to visit soon, Kurama was getting ready to leave when Yusuke found him.

"Hey…you leaving without saying good-bye, fox-boy?" Yusuke called out.

"It is getting late and I would like to find Hiei." The red head replied.

"Well, I know Hiei was here during the first half." The raven haired said, scratching his head. "But now I don't sense him anymore, which is probably a good thing, since I think Kuwabara is out there proposing to Yukina right now." He said, motioning with his head out into the woods.

"Yes." Kurama agreed with a nod, having felt the fire demon's presence earlier, but not now. "He was here when you two exchanged vows. He wanted to watch Yukina and give his blessings to you, but I doubt he stayed around for the reception, which with what you just said, it was probably for the best." He said.

"Do you think he will ever tell her?" Yusuke asked.

"I can not answer that." Kurama said with a shrug. "I know sometimes it builds up inside of him and he wants to tell her, but then something always seems to happen and he decides not to." He said softly, lost in his own thoughts about the many conversations they've had on the subject, mostly Kurama telling Hiei that he needed to tell her.

"Have you two had a chance to talk about…?" Yusuke wanted to ask but shrug, not knowing what to say and didn't even know if he should ask.

"No." The red head shook his head. "He had to stay and help Mukuro, but I am hoping to find him before he has to go back." He stated.

"Well I hope it's over with Yomi and gang." Yusuke said, walking over and pulling the red head into a hug.

"Me too." Kurama said patting the raven haired's back in return.

"Go and find him and have a good life together, you deserve each other." Yusuke said as he pulled back. "And don't let Youko ruin it. You decided to stay here, so let him deal with it, though maybe think about letting him out once in awhile, maybe it will make him content." He suggested.

"I have thought about going to the Makai once in awhile to let him be free. Maybe it will release some tension." Kurama said.

"Instead of that, you should ask Hiei to help." Yusuke suggested. "There's many ways to release tension and maybe Youko and him can get better acquainted." He paused and studied the red head, not getting a response, he said. "That is…if you don't have a problem with it." He followed it by giving a cheesy smile and a wink.

"Yusuke." Kurama gasped and couldn't control the pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Hiei needs to accept you and Youko." The raven haired said bluntly. "He has to realize he can't have one without the other and he can't blame you for what that vain fox does. Like you told me, he needs to love, honor and cherish." He said with seriousness in his voice. "I almost forgot to tell you. Koenma told me yesterday that Enki will be king for another three years."

Kurama's eyebrows went up and Yusuke took that as a sign to continue. "After Taiga's plan was ruined, word spread and Enki was seen as a hero for saving all three worlds from a never ending war. When the tournament was getting started, they had a vote to keep Enki as King and well, let's just say things will be fine for another three years." He shrugged.

"That will make it easier to go back if I decide to. Thank you." Kurama said with a smile. "Have a safe trip and I will stop by when you get back." He then turned and headed to a side gate on the temple grounds, heading to his apartment and hoping to find Hiei there.

Yusuke and Keiko said their good-byes to the rest of the guests and headed to a waiting car to go home for the night. According to the airline tickets they had one day to get ready and then they would be laying on the beach, soaking up the sun.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Added Ending…**

Kurama made his way into his bedroom, it was late, but he went ahead and opened the window. After he had first met Hiei, it had become his code to tell the fire demon that 'he' wished to talk.

He'd not sensed the demon since the ceremony and wondered if he would see the opened window or even remember the code.

Proceeding to undress, he slipped into more comfortable clothes, all the while debating whether to go out and look for the fire demon. But in the end, he decided to sit and wait, not wanting to miss him if he did stop by.

He sat on the bed and picked up a book, not really putting any effort into what he was reading. What seemed like forever, but was only an hour or so, Kurama felt the all too familiar presence and sat up.

Hiei was sitting on the sill of the window with his hands in his pockets and a light cool breeze was whipping his cloak and scarf.

"You came." Kurama said, getting up and putting the book back on the nightstand.

"You should keep your window closed, it's getting cold." Hiei said, jumping down and closing the window.

Kurama let a slight smile show. "I wanted to talk." He said.

"I know." Hiei said softly.

They stood in awkward silence, each not knowing what to say or do. Kurama finally broke the silence. "I want to apologize for Youko." He said.

"Hn." Hiei replied. "You don't need to apologize for that arrogant fox." He said roughly.

"But I need to. We are one, in a way." Kurama stated.

"I forget that sometimes. You are nothing like him. It is hard to see you ever being like that." Hiei said, looking at him.

"Thank you, I think." Kurama smiled.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

It took Kurama a moment to figure out what Hiei was asking. "You mean between me and Youko with Taiga?" He asked.

Hiei only nodded.

"It is hard to explain." The red head said. "But I will try." Green eyes looked to the floor, thinking. "Youko was excited by her. She was letting off some kind of pheromone that he could smell, arousing him." He looked up at the fire demon. "He was getting intoxicated and he kept telling me that if I let him have her, he would help us escape. It was making him fight me for control and because of the way he was acting, I felt like I had to fight back no matter what." He looked back down. "But he won that time and you know the rest. Again, it is hard to explain." The red head then sat back on the bed, looking to the floor.

"Youko said you didn't want to come out." Hiei stated, taking a seat beside the red head.

"Oh, that." Kurama said half heartily. "I was upset and thought you would be mad at me, thinking it was me instead of Youko who was acting that way." He blushed. "Silly I know."

"No and I think I understand." Hiei said. "And I need to apologize as well." He grabbed the fox's hand.

Kurama turned when his hand was taken and waited.

"I have done a lot of thinking these past few days." The fire demon started. "And I realized that I never accepted that side of you, I choose to ignore it." He placed his finger over the pale lips. "Let me explain. I never knew Youko. But I did hear all the rumors and I did not care for him one bit. He is more ruthless and cut throat than I am and that is saying a lot, not saying that you are not ruthless in your own way." He smirked then said softly. "I never realized the internal struggle you must go through day after day to keep him contained. You never let me into your thoughts that often and you always keep a tight hold on what I do see."

Kurama had begun to caress the small hand holding his, when Hiei paused, he said. "For the longest time, I never had to deal with Youko being a threat. That is until the dark tournament and all." He admitted.

"I fell in love with this side of you. Never thinking he would cause a problem." Hiei said.

"I need time…time to think about things." The red head said, biting his bottom lip.

The fire demon nodded and they sat in silence again. They did manage to sit further back on the bed and Hiei took off is cloak and sword, placing them on the floor. They finally settled against the headboard with Kurama laying against Hiei's chest.

Kurama broke the silence. "I was thinking about letting Youko out every once and awhile. Going to the Makai to let him 'sow his oats', then maybe he will be content and leave 'us' alone."

"I do not like that plan." Hiei said, running his fingers through blood red hair.

Kurama sat up and looked into crimson eyes.

"I don't want you to emotionally go through that." Hiei stated. "I have a plan, if you promise to hear me out and not say anything until I'm finish."

Kurama nodded and settle back onto the small chest.

"I told you one time that I like rough sex every once and awhile." Hiei said and felt Kurama tense. He held tighter, not letting him move. "I know you are not comfortable with that, yet." He stated and continued to run his fingers through the hair. "If I sat some ground rules, maybe I can make Youko content and get some satisfaction as well."

Kurama pushed so hard, the fire demon almost fell off the bed.

The red head then turned on the fire demon. "How dare you." He spat. Hiei was expecting this out burst and let the red head talk. "I will not let you get raped by him." The fire demon went to open his mouth, but Kurama immediately cut him off. "I do not care what kind of 'ground rules' you make, he will not follow them and you of all people should know that." Kurama stated firmly. He started breathing heavy then all of a sudden grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled and went over to the red head, getting on his knees to try and comfort.

"Youko wants out." Kurama's voice was deeper and his eyes were changing back and forth from green to gold.

"Then let him." Hiei said.

"Are you sure?" Kurama managed to say as his hair started turning silver.

"Yes." Hiei said, getting up and going back to the bed. He didn't know why, maybe his subconscious was telling him to give the spirit yoko some space.

Youko stood all primp and proud. "What an interesting idea, little one." He purred.

"I have a few things to say." Hiei said standing and staking his ground.

Youko nodded.

"First, it will only be when I say so, so no whining to Kurama. Second, I will tell you what I like and don't like, deal with it. Third, we will only do it at a cave nearby, I don't want Kurama's place contaminated. Fourth, I can add more rules at any time I want and." Hiei finally paused, looking to the spirit yoko who was looking quite bored studying his nails.

Youko looked up when he no longer heard the fire demon talking. "And what." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I swear if you do anything to break the rules I just sat. I will kill you and if that means killing Kurama and the ningen, then so be it." Hiei said it with all the seriousness he could mustard.

Youko closed his eyes and nodded while holding up a hand. "I swear, but I have my own request." He sighed in indifference.

Hiei nodded.

Gold eyes snapped opened. "Can I have you tonight and I swear I will leave you two alone until you 'request me'." Youko said the last two words with disgust. "Taiga left me with quite a need and you do not like it if I interfere when…"

Hiei cut him off. "You need to ask Kurama." Though deep down he knew the red head would say no.

Youko closed his eyes and tilted his head in thought. When he opened them, he said. "Kurama said he will accept the terms and that tonight will be an exception."

"Well then…okay." Hiei said making a mental note to ask Kurama why he'd agreed and to ask what changed his mind so quickly after having the outburst against it.

"You never did say who would claim who." Youko purred, walking over to the smaller demon.

"You may take me." Hiei said, sitting back on the bed.

"And Kurama's statement about being rape?" Youko asked.

"It is not rape if I consent and I consent. I did just think of another rule though." Hiei said.

Youko rolled his eyes. "And that would be?"

"You are to never and I repeat, never, mark me." Hiei stated firmly.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten that." Youko pouted, but then got on the bed and pinned Hiei with the length of his body. "I heard you tell Kurama that you like it rough. How rough?" He asked starting to place kisses along the neck line and then began licking his way around the collar bone, moving up along the hair line.

"I can handle quite a bit. I don't want to say I trust you, because I don't. Just remember my last statement, you will die." Hiei said and then could not control a moan as Youko went back to nipping his neck.

"May I have my way for the night?" Youko whispered in the fire demon's ear before suckling on it.

"I don't trust you." Hiei breathed.

"Then we will never get anywhere, will we?" Youko breathed in his ear, but then pulled back to say. "You do not have to worry little one, I have a very annoying presence sitting in my mind, watching the whole thing. It would seem he is a bit curious now." He didn't wait for a response as he went back to his torture.

Though after a few minutes he did stop and ask. "May I continue?"

Since Hiei could not find his voice, he nodded.

"Good." Youko said, ripping Hiei's shirt off and immediately attacking his nipples. Licking and suckling until they were red and perked.

Hiei went to push the fox away, wanting no more torture to his nipples.

"Oh no you don't." Youko growled and grabbed hold of the small wrists, holding them together in just one of his hands. He then reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. Making is grow, he made a vine wrap around the demon's wrist and then laid them above his head, making the vine go down between the mattress and headboard to wrap itself around the bed frame.

Youko attacked Hiei's lips, leaving a bruise as he pulled the bottom lip with him as he sat back up and planted himself firmly on the fire demon's hips. He started grinding his butt into the fabric of Hiei's pants, feeling the demon's erection forming, he smirked.

"You like that my little fire." Youko mused, running a claw down Hiei's chest and leaving a thin line of blood. Which he in turned licked off, starting at the top and working his way down.

When he reached the pants, he grabbed and yanked the fabric, ripping them clean off, making the small figure jump off the bed.

"Now that is much better, no?" The fox said, smiling as he slid down the small legs, pushing them apart so he could nip the inner thighs.

"Youko…stop the teasing." Hiei tried to say it with force, but ended up hissing.

"Shhh…" Youko reached up with his hand and placed two fingers over the red lips. "I do not need you complaining as well." He said and then forced the two fingers in the fire demon's mouth. "Now suck, I need them good and wet." He ordered.

The smaller figure at first tried to push the fingers out, but then sucked hard as his member was taken into the fox's hot mouth. He was finding himself pulling hard on the vine that held his arms and getting even more turned on.

Youko took his now wet fingers and placing them at Hiei's entrance, slowing inserted one and then the other, working them in and around.

With the slight pain he felt from the forcefulness of the fingers, Hiei's instincts were to close his legs. He heard Youko growl and the vine that was around his wrists moved in a sensuous dance that caused him to moan and arch his back. Within a matter of minutes the fire demon found his knees wrapped in vines, pulled up and back, leaving him completely exposed.

"Youko I….." Hiei tried to say.

Youko placed his mouth over his, muffling a scream as the fox slid into his opening. The yoko was so much bigger than Kurama, he felt like he was going to be ripped in two.

Youko pulled back and smirked, still sheathed, pausing any movement until he felt the little demon relax.

Hiei however was squirming as much as the vines would allow, his hard on to the point of erupting. Youko grabbed his small hips and started pounding hard, moans and grunts quickly filled the room. The yoko finally grabbed his now weeping member and sitting a pace, brought them both to their first climax.

Youko stayed sheath as they both panted, trying to catch their breath.

Hiei finally managed to catch enough breath to say. "You can…untie me…now."

Youko smirked again and pulled out, but instead of untying him, he reached over, grabbed Hiei's white scarf and crammed it into the fire demon's mouth.

"I am not done." Youko said, making the vines relax, he then flipped the smaller demon onto his elbows and knees.

Hiei was going to raise his ki to burn the vines off, but felt his member grabbed and fondled, making him hard again. He told himself that the fox could have warded him, but hadn't and that if he needed another round, then so be it.

Youko plunged back in, hard, while at the same time taking his free hand and scratching claw marks down Hiei's back, leaving angry blood lines. His other hand stayed on the fire demon's member and together they rode another round into their second climax.

Youko immediately called the vines back, allowing the smaller demon to collapse onto the bed, he however sat on the edge of the bed, sweating, tired, yet lost in thought.

Hiei rolled over, removing the scarf and looked to the silver haired, wondering what was going on in that diabolical mind of his.

Feeling eyes on him, Youko turned. "Are you alright little one?" He asked.

"Yes, just sore, but I like it that way sometimes." Hiei said, sitting up.

Youko nodded and reached out, pulling the smaller demon onto his lap.

Hiei winced, not really from the pull on his clawed marked back, but from the burning pain along his lower back and bottom.

"What?" He growled when he was finally positioned.

"Thank you for my release, or should I say 'releases'." Youko whispered and pulled Hiei into a hug, pushing the black haired's head onto his shoulder. "If you will allow me, I have an ointment that will make you feel better." He offered.

Hiei would not have believed it, if he hadn't been the one there living it. Youko was showing kindness, after being rough and demanding, he was being gentle and caring. From everything he'd heard over the years the fox was a user and after getting what he wanted, threw the rest out like trash, without a care in the world.

He nodded and Youko let go, going to his hair and pulling out yet another seed.

"Get on your knees, but stay straddled." Youko said, placing Hiei's arms on his shoulder for balance.

Youko squeezed the juice from the seed onto one of his fingers and gently applied it to the sore opening, pushing some in, but mostly around. "Better?" He asked while placing a soft kiss over the jagan eye and then planting a soft feathery one to the lips.

Hiei had at first tensed, but then a cool numbing feeling took the place of the burning, causing him to sigh. He nodded his thanks.

"Would you like something for your back?" Youko asked.

"No, I will heal by morning." Hiei replied, getting ready to get off the fox's lap, but let out a small 'yelp' instead as he was held again.

Youko picked up the small figure and, again being so gentle, laid him on the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover him. Youko then laid down beside the spent fire demon and pulled him into his arms.

"You staying?" Hiei asked, there was a tinge of fear in his voice.

"For awhile, Kurama is hiding again." Youko purred softly into his ear.

Hiei tried to push away, even though he was tired, his fear was rising at the possibility of being taken in his sleep if Kurama wasn't watching.

"Easy little one, relax. I made a promise and I am keeping it. I will not touch you the rest of the night. Do not worry, sleep." Youko whispered, lightly running a hand over the fire demon's eyes, getting them to close. "Kurama will need you later." He said softly then started brushing the fire demon's hair in a calming manner. He watched the slight fear in the crimson eyes as they tried to stay open but, eventually they closed and he felt deep breathing as the fire demon surrendered to sleep.

Sometime later, Kurama reemerged and began to snuggle next to Hiei, who woke when he felt the red head's presence.

"Are you alright?" He asked the red head, as he too snuggled in to make them more comfortable.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kurama said, leaning up and looking into the red eyes for any sign of pain or regret.

"I'm fine." Hiei said, making eye contact. "And if you ever want to stop this 'arrangement' then say the word."

"No." Kurama shook his head. "That is a decision you must make. I assure you, I can live with it." He said, laying his head back down.

"For some reason I don't believe that." Hiei said, but didn't say anything else as sleep beckoned him.

"I just have one question." Kurama muttered, as sleep was claiming him as well.

"Hn." Hiei said softly.

"Would this be considered a love triangle?"

Kurama felt a soft chuckle ripple through the chest he was laying on. "Beats me." He heard.

They fell asleep just as the sun was coming over the horizon.

End Chapter 10

The End

Continues in: _**Mending Fences, yet Burning Bridges**_


End file.
